


one for the road

by lustsick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, class prez!donghyuck, delinquent!renjun, renjun gives hyuck a hickey but nothing bad, renjun has tattoos and pericings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsick/pseuds/lustsick
Summary: “Look at me, pretty boy.” His shoulders shake with mirth, hand expanding up to run a teasing index finger along Donghyuck’s sharp jaw. “What?” He breathes out in a teasing tone, the slightest of white pearls peeking through his problematic smile. “Can’t be seen with me?”Donghyuck breathes harshly out of his nose in annoyance, “You talk too much, Renjun.”





	one for the road

**Author's Note:**

> let me explain the schooling: 00 line is all 18 and it's their last year of school [class of 2019]  
> sorry for a weird format (?) it looked better in my head  
> not beta'd bc! im! annoying like that but i'll look over this in a bit, i swear  
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lustsick) ♡ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Iustsick)

**August 21st 2018: Jeno’s dim closet [RECKLESS]**

 

Donghyuck wipes his lips with the back of his hand roughly causing the skin to break. With red lips and a heaving chest,  he stares into a pair of amused brown orbs. The look on the other—slightly shorter—guy is devilish and almost pleased. Donghyuck’s eyes run along his, the beginning of irritation coming to run along the lines of his brows, and he tries to occupy himself from the peircing gaze. Yet everywhere he looks, Donghyuck is reminded of the countless times they’ve pressed kisses to one another’s skin.

 

“Look at me, pretty boy.” His shoulders shake with mirth, hand expanding up to run a teasing index finger along Donghyuck’s sharp jaw. “What?” He breathes out in a teasing tone, the slightest of white pearls peeking through his problematic smile. “Can’t be seen with me?”

 

Donghyuck breathes harshly out of his nose in annoyance, “You talk too much, Renjun.” He breaks the cold look, a whine on his lips as he scoots closer to chase just as equally red lips.

 

Renjun chuckles, removing his index finger from Donghyuck’s jaw. He grabs the latter’s collar to bring him forward, “And you don’t?” He inquires, words falling to Donghyuck’s open mouth.

 

His tattoos peak from under his denim jacket, Donghyuck has to look away from them because they’re terribly attractive in the dim light of the closet. “Yeah, but you and I running our mouths is polluting this earth—“

 

“God,” Renjun breathes out, breath fanning across Donghyuck’s lips. “Shut up and kiss me.” He grunts before clashing their lips together harshly, he never skips a beat.

 

Donghyuck slips his tongue inside Renjun’s warm mouth, a whine on the tip of his tongue because Renjun is such a great fucking kisser. He bites Donghyuck’s bottom lightly and pulls, he plays with his hair, he fights Donghyuck for dominance in a great game of push and pull. Donghyuck sighs and shuts his eyes tighter, turning his head to the side to press harder into the kiss and grip Renjun’s cheeks. Donghyuck could do this for hours, they probably have been since he can feel his phone buzz in his back pocket from worried texts and calls. Donghyuck only lets Renjun grip his hair in his hand, lets him distract him with heart hammering kisses. He moans when Renjun’s curious hands start gripping skin, sliding for a taste of more; Donghyuck lets him do as he pleases. Making out with Renjun in the dim closet is better than anything else he could have done at this party.

 

* * *

 

**September 15th 2018: Donghyuck’s first hickey [IMPULSIVE]**

 

“Smoke?” Renjun is nonchalant, clearly not giving a fuck that they’re behind the school’s bleachers. He taps the cigarette that’s hanging from his lips, “I asked if—” He mumbles along the rim, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrates on lighting up the stick.

 

“I heard you,” Donghyuck scrunches up his nose, peeking around the bleachers for any curious eyes. “Why did you call me out here?” He hisses once the coast is clear, crossing his arms over one another to give the other boy a glare.

 

Renjun smiles at him, removing the cigarette from his lips and blowing the obnoxious smoke towards his face. “You’re cute when you’re annoyed,” His tone is annoyingly cheeky, Donghyuck bites the inside of his cheek to avoid flushing at the comment.

 

“Did you call me out here to watch you smoke?” Donghyuck purses his lips, turning to look away from Renjun, but not before noticing how the other boy glances at his lips with a determined look.

 

“I know you said your English class is boring...and I have math right now,” Renjun hums, playing with the lighter in his hands. “So, I thought this would be a good time.”

 

Donghyuck raises a brow at him, “Good time for what?” He narrows his eyes when he sees Renjun pocket the lighter away, freeing his hands to grab at him.

 

“Heard from a few boys that you’ve never gotten a hickey before,” Renjun removes the cigarette from his lips and blows the smoke out the corner of his mouth, eyes still fixated on the way Donghyuck bites his bottom lip.

 

“Who’s the rat?” Donghyuck glares, teeth clenched in a straight line. “Is it Jaemin?”

 

Renjun shrugs and finally looks up from his lips, “You know what you could do,” Renjun smirks and stands up straight.

 

“What?”

 

“Kiss me back.”

 

“Again: what—“

 

The words are taken right from Donghyuck’s mouth and swallowed along Renjun’s eager tongue. Donghyuck doesn’t mean to, but he relaxes so easily into the kisses Renjun plants on him. This isn’t the first time they’ve made out—it certainly won’t be their last—but Donghyuck still pushes at his chest lightly. He tastes like smoke, more so now than any of the other times they’ve made out, Donghyuck still drowns in the nicotine like it’s the only thing he knows how to do.

 

Addiction. That’s the only reason Donghyuck can think as to why he’s kissing Renjun, the famous school delinquent with the rad tattoos, behind the bleachers in September. If Renjun likes his tattoos and cigarettes, Donghyuck likes his kisses and rough palms along his arms. High school was a mess, Donghyuck couldn’t be caught dead in Renjun’s arm, especially with campaigning going on. Still, Donghyuck basks in the addiction and allows himself a small dosage of Renjun’s electrifying kisses.

 

“Relax,” Renjun mutters along his jaw, words muffled as he leaves love bites upon his trial. “Run your hands through my hair,” He grumbles when Donghyuck doesn’t know what to do with them.

 

“Are you always this…” Donghyuck hisses when Renjun flicks his tongue on his salty skin. “...this annoying.”

 

Renjun chuckles softly and finally settles on a spot on the side of Donghyuck’s neck, below his ear. He sucks softly, a hand gripping his waist to bring him closer. Donghyuck pulls on his hair slightly when the spot begins to sting a little, Renjun chuckles over his hot skin, nose knocking lightly along his jaw. Donghyuck pulls his hair a bit more in annoyance, but he has a smile on his lips. When Renjun bites on the sore spot softly before pressing his tongue flat on it to feel the heartbeat, Donghyuck moans. It feels weird at first, but then Donghyuck comes to find why people like them so much, especially because Renjun knows what he’s doing and is patient with the way he colors the skin of his neck. Renjun lingers for a moment, he kisses the skin and pulls away, lips red and eyes admiring.

 

“There, that wasn’t bad, huh?” He smirks when Donghyuck remains still, leaning on the pole that helps keep the bleachers up. “I’m a master at these things.”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and slaps Renjun’s hand away when he presses his index finger to the blooming red hickey. “How can you say something with no shame?”

 

“I’m Huang Renjun,” He smirks, his teeth flashing slightly, Donghyuck notices his pearly whites.

 

“Yeah and you’re ruining my life,” Donghyuck retorts, Renjun laughs wholeheartedly and yanks him back down for another stimulating kiss.

 

“Sh,” Renjun mouths against his opened mouth, moving his lips down patches of skin. “You’ll like this,” He whispers, gripping Donghyuck’s hips as his eyes close. Yes, Renjun was very good at this.

 

 

 

 

(“Hey, Donghyuck, can I see your—is that a hickey?!” Jaemin shrieks, pressing his nosy finger at the sore spot and watching the way Donghyuck jumps back in response.

 

The rest of homeroom switch their eyes over to Donghyuck’s neck, zoning in on the bruising part of his tan skin. Donghyuck closes his eyes in annoyance and momentarily wants to grab Jaemin’s shirt collar and finally beat his ass. He opens his eyes and huffs a deep breath out, Jeno is gawking at him like he changed his hair color or something drastic like that. Donghyuck just knows Renjun is sitting somewhere behind him, a smug look on his face.

 

“It’s a mosquito bite,” Donghyuck replies dumbly and Renjun snorts from behind him.

 

“Yeah right, who the fuck did you make out with?” Jaemin gasps once more when realizes dawns on him that Donghyuck has a secret someone.

 

“Donghyuck,” Jeno gushes his name, a bright and expected look in his eyes. Donghyuck feels the words get caught in his throat as the entire class stares at him.

 

“I don’t know what’s more shocking,” Renjun’s voice rings in the air in pure amusement. Donghyuck turns to see him leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed on his chest and his feet eased on the table. “The fact that Donghyuck let someone do that or that someone wanted to leave one on him.”

 

“That’s still more action than you’ve been getting, Huang.” Donghyuck bites back because he’s not sure what game Renjun is playing at when he’s clearly the one who made the mess of hickeys on his neck.

 

“Hmm, if you say so.” Renjun hums.

 

Donghyuck grits his teeth at the comment, Renjun only sends him that know-it-all smirk that drives Donghyuck mad at times. Needless to say, Jaemin and Jeno have to both hold him down so he doesn’t rip Renjun’s tiny body to shred. The worst part is that, Renjun only lays back in the chair in amusement, not once feeling threatened by Donghyuck.)

 

* * *

 

**October 4th 2018: Donghyuck vs Jaemin [IMPRUDENT]**

 

Donghyuck tilted his head to the side, thin fingers coming up to push the circular glasses up on his nose. “Say that again, Na Jaemin.” His tone is tight, teeth clenches and fist balled at the table.

 

Na Jaemin, the attractive villain of Donghyuck’s life story, only smirks in a haughty manner. “I _said,_ ” He dragged the word out in a pompous manner to prove something Donghyuck doesn’t know. “Who would vote for you?”

 

“Everyone,” Donghyuck growls back, teeth bared. “Who would vote for _you_?” He fires back, pleased with the way Jaemin’s smirk twitches.

 

“You seem to forget,” Jaemin taps the table with his fingernails. “I’ve got Jeno on my side… who do you have?”

 

Donghyuck snarls at the mention of the principal’s son, “That’s low.” He sneers at Jaemin, shooting his chin high because if he had Lee Jeno wrapped around his finger, maybe he’d rigg the ballots too.

 

“Let’s hope you didn’t make any drastic promises,” Jaemin snorts in a sarcastic manner, Donghyuck almost reaches over to strangle him.

 

He refrains from doing so, not a moment later, Renjun walks in with shaggy brown hair flying everywhere and a lollipop in his mouth. Jaemin shakes his head at him when he catches sight of Renjun’s neck tattoos that start just below his left ear, falling down his neck to disappear in his hoodie. Donghyuck know he has more on his arms and hands, he’s seen the one on Renjun’s collar too. He momentarily curses when their eyes lock and Renjun has a fresh piercing on his nose, a silver hoop that reflects against the lights.

 

“You can’t wear piercings to school, it’s against policy.” Jaemin replies in a matter-of-fact tone, a bit tired like he’s been saying this for years to Renjun since he got his first tattoo at fifteen.

 

Renjun sets the box down on the table right in the middle of them, he takes his lollipop out of his mouth. “Jaemin, does it look like I give a shit?” He asks instead, Donghyuck finds victory in the way Jaemin grumbles quietly in his seat.

 

“Clearly not,” Jaemin rolls his eyes at Renjun, Donghyuck also wonders how Renjun has gotten away with so many things like dress code.

 

Renjun winks at Jaemin just to annoy him further, “Don’t waste your time, Na.” He replies in a cocky tone, Jaemin sighs.

 

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck has to will away the smile that threatens to go on his lips. “You don’t work with the committee.”

 

“Got caught trying to jump the fence, Jeno’s old man thought I should sit and run the ballot section all day as punishment.” Renjun rolled his eyes, popping the sweet back in his mouth and sitting on the edge of the table.

 

Jaemin purses his lips at him, “He trusted you with that?”

 

“You think he’s gonna trust Jeno?” Renjun snapped back over the candy, “I caught Jeno _twenty times_ trying to slip your name in the box.” He shakes his head, “I almost kicked his ass.”

 

“Look at you,” Jaemin replies in a deadpanned tone. “Mister justice.”

 

“That’s my middle name, don’t wear it out, Na.” Renjun laughs and he’s pleased with the irritation in Jaemin’s eyes.

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “If you’re twenty votes short, I’ll laugh in your face.” Renjun sends him an intrigued look, he claimed once that he finds Donghyuck’s sassy side very alluring, Donghyuck forces a blush down.

 

“Don’t be so egoistic, people have to think you’re decent to vote for you.”

 

“Fuck you—“

 

“Hey guys,” Jeno rushes in with his basketball outfit still on, hair damp and cheeks flushed. “Are we ready to tally up the votes?” He smiles politely when he walks up to the table, tapping Renjun to hop off.

 

Jeno presses a kiss to Jaemin’s lips, Renjun turns to eye Donghyuck’s lips with interest as if asking to do the same. Donghyuck furrows his brows at him in a glare, threatening Renjun to come anywhere near him and he’ll switch from neutral to chaotic. Renjun only laughs to himself, Donghyuck watches him ignore Jaemin’s curious eyes.

 

Jeno roughly rips the top of the box open, “Ok, how should we do this—“

 

“I’ll count,” Renjun offers and Jaemin makes a noise that clearly states his disapproval because Renjun isn’t even on the committee. “I’ll be fair when I count since I’m unbiased.” He promises, yet his eyes turn to Donghyuck with a hidden twinkle.

 

Jeno bites his lip in thought, he sighs. “I guess it’s only fair...” He hands the box over to Renjun.

 

Renjun is cruel in the way he dramatically rips the votes out one by one, keeping both Donghyuck and Jaemin on their toes. Renjun spaced them when most of them are out, Jaemin leads with three votes and Donghyuck begins to get discouraged slightly. Renjun smirks at him, staring down at the last six votes, he collects them in his hands.

 

“Donghyuck!” He sets one down on said boy’s pile, “Lee Donghyuck again!” He sets another one down, “Donghyuck!”

 

They’re caught up now, Jeno and Jaemin both look nervous at the remaining three votes in Renjun’s inked hands. “The last three,” Renjun takes a look at them with a smirk, “ _Oh_ , Jaemin.” He sings in a mighty tone.

 

“What?” The glaring caramel blonde hisses back. “What are the last three votes?”

 

Renjun slams them down, Donghyuck’s name is handwritten on all three tiny squared sheets. “Check and mate.”

 

“This is rigged!” Jaemin snaps furiously while Donghyuck gasps at the sight of his name on the last three votes. “I don’t know how it’s rigged but it is!”

 

“Seemed fair to me,” Renjun shrugged and plucked the lollipop from his lips, waking over to place it in Jeno’s palm for him to throw away. “I watched the polls all day.”

 

Jaemin opened his mouth to hiss profanities, but the embarrassment got the best of him instead. He stormed out shortly after, slamming the door of the empty student council room to probably go blow off some steam. Jeno shoots them both a look that clearly says goodbye before rushing after his boyfriend to comfort him for losing. Donghyuck only watches them go in delight, he truly liked Jaemin as a friend, he still deserved to lose to him at least once though.

 

“Someone looks pleased,” Renjun’s voice cuts in on Donghyuck’s internal monologue he’s preparing for when he announces he’s won the position as class president.

 

“I just saw Jaemin run out because he lost to me,” Donghyuck sighed happily, “Nothing can bring me down.”

 

Renjun hummed, “You should kiss me then.”

 

“Why?” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at the words, watching the way Renjun’s own pair flickered between him and the ballots. “You didn’t.”

 

“I mean, one of the last three was my original vote but the other two had Jaemin’s name on them, so I fixed them.” Renjun confesses sweetly, “Congrats.”

 

Donghyuck opened his mouth to yell at Renjun, but then stopped himself from risking anyone hearing him shout about the honor code. Donghyuck, with a determined look in his eyes, only grabbed Renjun’s hoodie collar and yanked him forward to smash their lips together. Renjun dominates his mouth quickly, roughly grabbing his face and twisting his head to devor Donghyuck whole. Donghyuck lets him do as he pleases with his lips and tongue, Renjun just pulled the greatest act of all time. Rigged or not, Donghyuck still won and Renjun still helped him out, a heavy makeout session is what they both need right now.

 

* * *

 

**November 12th 2018: Renjun’s new tattoo [UNBIDDEN]**

 

“Hey,” Renjun grunts into the phone, breath tampered and voice lacing with clear exhaustion. “Are you home?”

 

Donghyuck is sitting on his couch with a bowl of ice cream next to him and a spoon hanging from his lips. “No,” He replies as he watches the cartoons in front of him.

 

Renjun groans once more, the sounds of him dragging his feet along the floor. “Listen, I wouldn’t bother you so late at night if it wasn’t serious.” Donghyuck knows he’s telling the truth, he still rolls his eyes.

 

“What, Renjun?” He finally cracks, scowling at himself for being so easy.

 

“Can I come to your house?” He sounds breathless once more and Donghyuck furrows his brows at that. “I can sneak in through your window—“

 

Donghyuck shakes his head, dropping the spoon in the ice cream bucket and holding the phone better against his ear. “Parents are at some old reunion, won’t be back till Wednesday.” He pauses, “Why do you sound so… tired?”

 

“You’ll see soon enough,” Renjun gasps like he’s hit something, before Donghyuck can even snap and ask what’s wrong, the line goes dead.

 

 

 

 

 

“What the fuck happened to you?!” Is the first thing that leaves Donghyuck’s lips when he sees Renjun at his door.

 

He’s got a sore mouth, busted bottom lip and bruised cheekbones from the indents of someone’s rough knuckles. Donghyuck grabs a hold of his jaw and Renjun winces, he marks his jaw as another weak spot where he was hit. Renjun only laughs dryly and awkwardly under Donghyuck’s gaze, grabbing at his hand and pushing it away slightly. Donghyuck notices That he holds his side and limps when he walks into Donghyuck’s home, a smirk on his lips when he eyes the melting ice cream bucket and the cartoon reruns.

 

“Is this what you’re doing on a Monday night?” Renjun turns over, wincing at how quickly the move caused pain.

 

Donghyuck sighs at the way he’s trying to lighten up the mood. “Renjun, what happened to you?”

 

Renjun drags his eyes over to look at his. “Are you worried about me, baby?” First, Donghyuck isn’t his _baby,_ they just like to make out in secluded areas. Second, Renjun is oozing way too confidence for someone who just got fucked up.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Donghyuck huffs in annoyance and Renjun backs off instantly in order to respect him. “What type of thugs did this to you?”

 

Renjun laughs at that, “Trust me,” He barely makes it to the couch before he collapse in a context high. “They look worse than me, Donghyuck.”

 

“I’ll have to see it to believe it,” Donghyuck grabs the ice cream and places it on the coffee table “will you tell me who did it?”

 

“Names would only make it dangerous,” Renjun replies instantly and Donghyuck wonders if Renjun works for a mafia or something else risky. “It’s just some seniors at YG.”

 

Donghyuck lets out an unconscious sigh, Renjun must have noticed his tense stance. “Why did they do this to you?”

 

Renjun shrugs, “I have a big mouth.” He confesses confidentially like he doesn’t have blooming bruises and a busted lip. “Those punks thought just because I was a bit smaller than them—“

 

Donghyuck chuckles softly, cutting Renjun’s rant short as he leans over to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Renjun’s mouth where his sore isn’t. “Should I exercise my class President power?”

 

Renjun hums and leans back into the couch while Donghyuck remains next to him, on the edge to get a better view of Renjun. “And risk those assholes coming for you, pretty boy?” He looks distracted in the shapes of Donghyuck’s face, he runs his ink covered hand along Donghyuck’s nose and jaw.

 

“I took karate when I was a kid,” Donghyuck replies stubbornly with a glare. Renjun pulls on his bottom lip softly with his index finger and thumb.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes casts down and they widen when he sees a new tattoo on Rejun’s middle finger, just below his knuckle. He pulls away from Renjun’s touch, “Another one?” He stammers, looking up to match Renjun’s intense eyes.

 

“Yeah, I got it because I’m an Aries.” He smiles, sticking his middle finger at Donghyuck to show him the tattoo.

 

It’s a very cool, complex Aries tattoo of a ram looking boldly in a glare. It’s not the first time Renjun has showed up in front of Donghyuck with a new art piece on his pretty skin, but lately Donghyuck feels like he’s always being kept on his toes. Last time it was Renjun’s nose piercing, this time it’s the new Aries tattoo on his knuckles, Donghyuck’s not sure what he anticipates next. Renjun looks beautiful in the ink and piercing, Donghyuck wishes he would take off his bomber jacket so he can see his inked arm he’s working on.

 

“I’m in pain, give me a minute and I’ll take off my jacket.” Renjun laughs breathlessly, thin fingers ruffling his own brown locks.

 

Donghyuck makes a noise, he punches Renjun’s shoulder and smirks at the way the other boy grunts. “You always have something new, I can’t keep up.”

 

Renjun catches his wrist and pulls him close so that their noses are grazing one another. “You can,” His voice is soothing to Donghyuck’a ear before he lets his wrist go. “You should see my older brother, Yukhei, and my younger one, Chenle.” He motions to the tattoos on his hand and neck.

 

“I’ve heard of Chenle,” Donghyuck taps his chin, remembering the times the sophomore kid in student council, Jisung, complained about Chenle.

 

Renjun hums once more and it’s enough for Donghyuck to know the conversation is over. Donghyuck, with a determined look, leans forward and bumps their noses together as his lips part slightly. Renjun follows his lips with his own, eyes closed and feeling Donghyuck’s pattern of teasing. Donghyuck leans forward and closes the gap softly, Renjun still has a busted lip and Donghyuck doesn’t want to hurt him more than the others have. Renjun is sensitive, he twitches in pain and Donghyuck runs his tongue along the cut to ease him. It’s probably disgusting, Donghyuck only pulls away pleases when Renjun’s eyes are still fluttered shut at the feeling.

 

“Come on,” Donghyuck reaches down to grab Renjun’s wrist. “We have a first aid kit in the kitchen.”

 

* * *

 

**December 17th 2018: Winter formal [IMPROMPTU]**

 

Donghyuck’s left eye twitches in annoyance when he sees Jaemin open his mouth again.

 

“Why did you decline Sunwoo again?” Jaemin’s voice is exasperated, completely confused as to why Donghyuck would deny track-star-sunwoo. “Now you don’t have a date.”

 

“It’s better that way,” Donghyuck replied as he sat in the back of Jeno’s car. “If they see that the class president is dateless then people will feel more comfortable to come alone.” He lies through his teeth with a smile.

 

Truthfully, Renjun hadn’t asked him about winter formal at all, not like Donghyuck expected it. They aren’t exclusive and Donghyuck had been the one to lay down the rules, claiming it would be better that their little fling wasn’t in the eyes of others. Renjun was evidently chill, he had only nodded his head when Donghyuck mentioned it and they had went back to their kissing. Still, Donghyuck heard Renjun was skipping out on the formal because he was asked by some girl at JYP to attend hers. Renjun hasn’t told Donghyuck anything about it, Donghyuck hadn’t asked because Renjun wasn’t his boyfriend.

 

“Well, as the class Vice president, I think you’re a dumbass.” Jaemin smiles back at him, reaching over to tangle his fingers with Jeno’s.

 

Donghyuck only rolls his eyes at them both from the backseat.

 

 

 

 

The first part of winter formal is terribly boring, Donghyuck keeps trying to make conversation with Heejin but it gets nowhere because Hyunjin holds her close. After ten minutes of seeing them flirts with one another, Donghyuck leaves to the fruit punch table to get a new drink. He admires the decorations they all put together, with Jaemin’s nice touch of artificial snow and Donghyuck’s idea of glittery snowflakes falling from the gym ceiling. Jeno and the others helped with ideas as well, it’s just always been Donghyuck and Jaemin’s thing to go all out organizing school activities.

 

“You don’t look too happy,” Someone leans close and whispers along the shell of his ear, Donghyuck doesn’t even flinch with how familiar he is with that tone.

 

He only continues to tip the large spoon in his cup to collect the fruit punch, “What happened to JYP’s formal?” Donghyuck distractedly says, setting the spoon down and taking a sip.

 

Renjun chuckles at the question, and Donghyuck makes the mistake of turning to glare at him. It’s the first time he’s seen Renjun in a button up shirt and slacks, black and white vans on his feet because Donghyuck can’t have it all. Still, he thinks this is absolutely what he’s always imagined Renjun would look like dressed up so formally--dangerously attractive. His hair is loosely brushed across his forehead, the space tattoos on his neck are promident against the white button up as they disappear further into his shirt. His finger tattoos are pretty under the dim gym lights, a nice silver ring on his slender index finger.

 

Donghyuck takes one look last look at all the tattoos, his nose ring and the black studs in his ear, he feels weak to his knees. Renjun seems to know it too, “Why would I go to JYP’s formal?” He tilts his head to the side, sticking his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

 

Donghyuck almost crushes the red solo cup in his hand, perhaps he should throw it at Renjun instead. “Didn’t that one JYP girl ask you to formal?” He dislikes looking like this, Renjun smirks because he knows.

 

“She did,” His tone is nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders as he looks around the decorative gym. “I declined though.” He replies earnestly when his eyes finally come full circle to land on Donghyuck’s.

 

The question of why is on the tip of Donghyuck’s tongue, he won’t allow himself to say it because he knows it could only bring trouble. “Well…” He stubbornly snaps between them.

 

Renjun smiles, pearly whites taunting and beautiful. “I mean…” He shoots Donghyuck a look, “I heard Sunwoo asked you to formal.”

 

“Yeah, and I _declined_ him.”

 

“Ok, I _declined_ the JYP girl.”

 

“You didn’t tell me about that though.” Donghyuck points out, setting the cup down because he’s ready to argue.

 

“You didn’t ask, Donghyuck.” Renjun’s eyes are only light with amusement, “You also didn’t say anything about Sunwoo.”

 

“I thought it was a given!” Donghyuck shouts back over the gym music.

 

“What’s a give?” Renjun plays the part of confusion, Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the act.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Renjun chuckles in delight, “Nah…” He breathes out and takes Donghyuck’s red cup to take a sip. “Do you wanna get the hell out of here?” He replies along the rim.

 

Donghyuck turns eyes to him, they’re gleaming with something intrigued. “Where would we go?” He wonders, tilting his head.

 

Renjun smiles nicely, tilting his head also as his eyes lashes flutters. “Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?”

 

Donghyuck shakes his head and straights up, eyes thrilled. “No, but that sounds fucking cool.” He confesses and Renjun hums, pleased with the answer.

 

“Follow me, pretty boy.” Renjun cranes his neck in a motion to get them moving.

 

Renjun sticks his hands in his pockets and walks away, Donghyuck looks around the gym for anyone’s curious eyes. Jeno and Jaemin are preoccupied with kissing one another as they slow dance, Donghyuck pushes himself down the path Renjun took. He’s falling ten steps behind Renjun, smiling to himself as he stares at the back of the head of the daredevil. He grabs his coat from the entrance where some parents are working the table, not trying to stay in conversation with any of them as Renjun waits for him outside.

 

When he steps out, the air looks like smoke from the cold. Renjun already has his leather jacket fixed nicely on him, Donghyuck’s dangerous meter is ringing in his cold ears. Renjun turns to look at him over the shoulder with a tiny chuckle, Donghyuck takes the remaining steps needed to be in front of him.

 

“Of course you would have one,” Donghyuck states as he sucks in a sharp breath, staring at the dark motorcycle that looks like a dark blue under the moon. “Fits you.”

 

“Yeah?” Renjun looks at the bike and then back at Donghyuck, “I only have one helmet, but you can use it.” He teases as he picks it up and reaches up to place it over Donghyuck’s head.

 

Before he puts it on him, Renjun leans forward and cranes his neck up to kiss Donghyuck’s cool lips softly and quickly. Donghyuck smirks at the expected gesture and allows Renjun to place the helmet on his head, pulling the face shield so they can lock eyes. Renjun swings his legs over the motorcycle, plugging the key in and twisting at one of the handles. Donghyuck hears the engine roar loudly and Renjun kicks off the brake that is holding the bike still in order to even out the balance.

 

He pats the seat behind him with a welcoming smile, “Don’t be shy, pretty boy.” He says and Donghyuck jumps on the bike with excitement, hands going around Renjun’s thin waist. “Hold on to me.” Renjun tells him before they’re off, the cold winter air biting at their cheeks.

 

* * *

 

**December 31st 2018-January 1st 2019: New years party [UNINHIBITED]**

 

“Hey, if you break that I’ll kill you!” Jaemin shriek at some kids that were playing toss the ball with his mother’s favorite vase. “I mean it, Eric!” He hissed, a hand gripping Jeno’s as the latter whines.

 

Donghyuck snorted at that, “You should have put away all that before.”

 

“Hey, you said you would throw the new years party at your house this year, but then backed out.” Jaemin snapped at him and Jeno rubbed his back comfortably, “I had like three hours to prepare the house!”

 

Donghyuck winces at his anger, “Sorry,” He replied again in a sheepish tone.

 

Jaemin sighed, “It’s cool, you’re safe until someone breaks something.” He smiles nicely and Donghyuck returns it.

 

They’re good friends, grew up with one another, and their moms were friends back in school too. They can just get a bit competitive with one another when it comes to the things they like. Jeno was their only neutral until the end of last year when Jaemin confessed. Jeno, apart from how mellow he is, had surprised them all when he confessed he had been in love with Jaemin far longer. On the flip side, Donghyuck had seemed to take interest in the delinquent in their homeroom by the end of last year too.

 

Needless to say, senior year had started with a bang, Renjun’s lips were the cause of it all.

 

“Hey,” The devil himself decides to make an entrance then, eyes red and breathing evened out in a peaceful pace. “Sorry I’m late,” He smiled softly, eased up.

 

“Didn’t think you’d show up,” Jeno smiles nicely at Renjun and offers him a fist bump. It takes Jaemin and Donghyuck off guard, but they collect themselves quickly because Jeno is always so nice and kind to everyone.

 

Jaemin takes one look at Renjun’s red eyes and raises a brow, “Who?”

 

“Seungmin bought a fuckton of weed, he’s in your kitchen giving some out.” Renjun supplied with a soft smile, hands coming up to thread through his own hair in a lazy manner.

 

Jeno turned to look at Jaemin with mischievous eyes before wishing them both goodbye, stalking towards the kitchen.

 

Donghyuck stares at Renjun’s pretty red eyes, his glossy lips and soft smile. “What’s up?” He asks.

 

Renjun stares back at him, rocking back and forth on his feet. “I wanna fucking kiss you right now.” He confesses sweetly, eyes peaceful and Donghyuck wants to kiss him too.

 

Donghyuck bites his lip and stares back at him, “Does it have to be right now?”

 

Renjun nods, a lopsided smile on his lips. “Yeah, I feel light right now and I know kissing you will only make it better.” The words struck a soft tune in Donghyuck’s chest, he nods.

 

“Come on then, pretty boy.” Donghyuck’s grins in a coy manner as he threads their fingers together and leads him away from the crowd and towards the stairs.

 

Everyone is far too drunk to notice the class President’s disappearance along with their famous class delinquent. Donghyuck doesn’t think too much either when Renjun slips his hands past his waist and stretches slightly to place his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder. Renjun is slightly shorter than Donghyuck, but it’s nothing that causes a problem for them. Normally Renjun is very collective and less touchy except when they’re in secret, still Donghyuck doesn’t complain because he’s always been a fool to affection. They waddle around the second floor of Jaemin’s home, pleased to find that not a single soul is hiding around up here except for them.

 

Renjun presses a soft kiss to the back of Donghyuck’s nape, “I’ve got something.” He pulls away from the back hug and digs into the pocket of his denim jacket.

 

Donghyuck raises a brow when he sees the small ounce of weed, a space themed pipe in Renjun’s thin fingers. “Smoke?”

 

“Only if you want to,” Renjun smiles comfortably as he takes small steps forward to press a kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. “We could just make out if that’s better for you.”

 

Donghyuck has always wanted to try smoking weed, he’s had one of Renjun’s cigarettes and found he didn’t like those very much. He enjoys drinking, Renjun had bought him his first vodka bottle not too long ago and they took shots in his room one weekend his parents were gone. It was fun, they were drunk and laughing off their ass, kissing sweetly as the cartoons played in the background. Smoking weed for the first time with Renjun didn’t seem bad either, Donghyuck knew he was in respectable, good hands.

 

He nods his head, “Fire it up.”

 

Renjun smiles, leaning forward to kiss his lips once more before walking towards Jaemin’s nightstand table to prepare the stuff. Donghyuck goes to shut the door of the room so no one disturbs them and walks over to the window in Jaemin’s room to open it and let the air drag away any smell of smoke that might linger behind. When he slips off his shoes, he turns to find Renjun on the floor next to the nightstand and bed, ready for him.

 

Donghyuck takes a seat, legs crossed in a pretzel and in front of Renjun. “Ok, I’ll walk you through it, baby.” Renjun promises comfortingly, explaining in detail of all the proper steps Donghyuck has to take.

 

When Donghyuck takes his first hit, he feels nothing but the smoke clouding his airway. Renjun is already by his side, patting his back and kissing behind his ear, down his nape for comfort. Donghyuck gasps and grasped Renjun’s knee as he tries to calm down the annoying urges it is to cough. Renjun smiles against his neck, kissing just below his ear before sighing and pressing his forehead there. He’s still rubbing Donghyuck’s back with a lopsided grin and droopy eyes, Donghyuck feels his head become a bit more light with each foggy hit.

 

After the fifth hit, Donghyuck’s burning throat relaxes and he feels better. “You look so pretty, mr class president.” Renjun mumbles against his neck, leaving innocent love bites on Donghyuck’s tan skin as the other male continues to smoke.

 

Donghyuck snorts, tense shoulders becoming slightly more relaxed. “You’re not even looking at me,” He laughs lightly, scooting back to lean against the side of Jaemin’s bed, stretching out his legs on the carpet.

 

Renjun buries his face back into Donghyuck’s neck, intentions of painting pretty colors along the skin. “I don’t need to look at you to know.” He replies sweetly.

 

Donghyuck hums this time, “What happened to wanting to kiss me?” He asks, finally setting the lighter and pipe down after his tenth hit.

 

He feels so incredibly good, like he’s floating when Renjun looks into his eyes. Donghyuck thinks Renjun’s eyes are like the galaxy, he can see his reflection in them, the stars and Milky Way. Renjun smiles, eyes cringing at the corner and Donghyuck has never wanted to kiss him so much in his life until now. Renjun searches for his hand, eyes still locked on Donghyuck, and he threads their fingers together as he leans back on the bed. His head is turned and staring fondly at Donghyuck, it feels intimate for them to be looking at one another like this, Donghyuck can’t begin to describe how dry his mouth goes and how hard his heart hammers.

 

Renjun pulls away from the look first, enough hand digging into his jacket pocket to pull out his phone. “One minute,” He replies with his eyes focused on the screen.

 

“One minute?” Donghyuck questions back in wonder.

 

“Yeah, just wait one more minute, pretty boy.”

 

Donghyuck’s nose scrunches up, he hates being denied affection. “You said—“

 

“—yeah and I will kiss you…” Renjun’s eyes still remained on the phone screen. “Just wait a second.”

 

Donghyuck makes a noise in the back his throat, but then he hears the countdown happening downstairs. Renjun turns off his phone and puts it back in his pocket. He scoots closer and places a cold hand on Donghyuck’s neck, eyes staring fondly back into his. Donghyuck’s argument dies in his throat and he listens to the countdown happening, seeing the stars once more in Renjun’s beautiful eyes.

 

Ten...nine...eight, Donghyuck licks his dry lips in preparation.

 

Seven...six...five, and Rejun smiles at him doing the same.

 

Four...three...two, Renjun leans closer and lightly knocks their noses together, Donghyuck’s eyes fall shut.

 

One, Donghyuck closes the gap and inhales Renjun’s lips. He pushes forward and Renjun pushes back, clumsy fingers messing up strands of hair, curious tongues flickering and tasting of smoke and alcohol. Donghyuck hears Renjun’s pleased whine and he sighs himself into the opened mouth, head twisting to get a better space. Renjun sucks on his tongue lightly, playfully biting the tip of it as Donghyuck twirls with his hair. It feels different to kiss Renjun while he’s high, Donghyuck feels like he’s no longer sitting along Jaemin’s bedroom floor.

 

“Happy New Years,” Renjun replies breathlessly against Donghyuck’s parted lips.

 

Donghyuck chuckles and affectionately knocks their noses together. “Happy New Years.”

 

* * *

 

**February 8th 2019: Renjun’s new tattoo and Donghyuck’s first [SPONTANEOUS]**

 

“Sorry Donghyuck, _you’re_ the class president, not Jaemin.” The Principal, Jeno’s dad, had only patted his back and walked away without any further explanation but that.

 

Donghyuck heaved, rolling his eyes and turning on his heels. “Dick,” He muttered walking away.

 

 

 

 

“Upset?” Renjun takes a seat in one of the desks located in the front of the detention room.

 

He’s the only kid here so far, Donghyuck rolls his eyes at him. “Yeah, these aren’t my duties, I have an organization to plan.” He hisses as he stares across the desk towards Renjun. “Jaemin and Jeno are doing I don’t know what the fuck, so they’re excused from their duties.”

 

“Unfair,” Renjun agrees comfortingly.

 

“Yeah well,” Donghyuck grits back. “I guess it’s the perks of being the principal's son and dating his son.”

 

Renjun hums back in a tiny chuckle, standing and walking over to the big table Donghyuck was at with his notes scattered out. “What are you working on?”

 

“February’s fundraiser for the school’s prom and senior picnic.” He sighs out heavily, a hand coming up to scratch his head in frustration. “Jaemin was suppose to help too, but he’s out probably bending Jeno over somewhere—“

 

“Bitter it’s not you?” Renjun asks in amusement and Donghyuck scrunches his nose at him.

 

“You could fuck off for no price, starting today.”

 

Renjun shakes his head and sits on the edge of the desk, eyes fixated on Donghyuck. “Life would be boring.”

 

“You’re thrilling enough for it to never be boring.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but his cheeks flush at the comment.

 

Renjun smiles, “What’s the point of going on random adventures if I’m alone?”

 

Donghyuck raises his brow at him, “Is this your way of telling me you’d miss me?” It’s his turn to smirk, “Would you miss my charismatic personality?”

 

“You're the charismatic one?” Renjun asks in pretend shock, “what does that make me then?”

 

“The hot bad boy,” Donghyuck replies without missing a beat.

 

“Is it the tattoos that make me look like a bad boy?” Renjun continues the part of shocked, “I’m really not much of a bad boy.”

 

“No, but you are a delinquent.” Donghyuck agrees, Renjun huffs back a laugh.

 

“Too much of a delinquent for you mister class president?”

 

Donghyuck flashes his dimple at Renjun, leaning his head on his hand. “Not enough of a delinquent for me actually.”

 

Renjun raises a brow at him, “Oh?” He licks his dry lips, “Fine, how about we skip detention and you come with me so I can go get another tattoo.”

 

Donghyuck sits up straight in evident surprise, “A new one?” He breathes out, just thinking about it makes his heart race.

 

Renjun nods his head, “I feel a change coming,” He playfully licks his index finger and holds it up to the air for dramatics. “I always do something when I feel a shift in my life.”

 

“Isn’t that a bit reckless?” Donghyuck asks with a tiny, nervous laugh.

 

Renjun hums back in agreement, “Yeah, but it’s thrilling.” He pauses and motions toward his neck, arms and hands, “I mean come on, I have five tattoos and a nose piercing.”

 

“That’s cool,” Donghyuck breathes out, “I wouldn’t know what to get on myself if I got one.” He unconsciously reaches and traces the ones on Renjun’s forearm. “Dragon?”

 

“The Dragon is marked down in the Chinese zodiac for the year 2000,” Renjun looks down at the black ink, the cool scales on his skin and the colored, complex eye of the dragon. “Thought it would look cool, and it’s meaningful to me.”

 

Donghyuck nods his head and finishes tracing the tail. “It is cool,” He compliments, “Let’s go get a tattoo then.”

 

Renjun blinks back at him, “Really?” He beams and Donghyuck thinks he sees the stars again.

 

“Do you want me to change my mind?”

 

Renjun flashes his teeth at him, “Not at all, but it usually takes people a while to actually ink their skin.”

 

Donghyuck gives him back a determined look, standing up to stuff the things in his bag. He pulls out his phone and shoots Jaemin a text to hurry up with whatever he’s doing because detention starts in five minutes and Donghyuck can’t babysit. Jaemin replies back instantly with a whiny text that Donghyuck ignores in favor to look at Renjun.

 

“You’re supposed to push me,” Donghyuck jokes, walking out the detention room already.

 

Renjun catches his wrist and pulls him back, “Pushing is different from encouraging, Donghyuck.” He lightly reaches up to brush the hair away from Donghyuck’s forehead. “Don’t be afraid to tell me no.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Donghyuck promises with a smile, leaning forward to capture Renjun’s lips with his own. “It’s genuine fun doing all these things with _you_.”

 

Renjun smiles back, pressing a harder kiss to Donghyuck’s mouth before grabbing his hand and running out the detention room. Renjun will probably get suspended for skipping detention three times this week already, Donghyuck should really tell him to stay. Yet, Renjun’s smile is so bright and his eyes are beaming with excitement, Donghyuck knows his match.

 

 

 

 

“Renjun! You’re here!” Comes the pretty sounds of mandarin in and out of Donghyuck’s ear as he sees multiple guys shout in hello upon Renjun’s entrance.

 

“I wanna get something new done,” Renjun replies back smoothly, Donghyuck tries to keep up and translate what he can from the two years of mandarin he took.

 

“You brought someone,” A tall handsome stranger replies, a cheeky look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. “Boyfriend?”

 

Renjun laughs and lets go of Donghyuck’s hand to push at the stranger’s chest. “I haven’t asked him yet,” Donghyuck has to pretend like he doesn’t understand a word, forcing himself not to scream.

 

The stranger laughs, turning his attention to Donghyuck with a smile. “Hello, I’m Yukhei, Renjun’s older brother.” He switches languages so nicely for Donghyuck to understand better.

 

He extends his hand out for Donghyuck and he catches the sight of a sleeve-covered arm. He turns and sees both of Yukhei’s arms are covered in tattoos. “I’m Donghyuck,” He shakes his head. “Those are really cool.”

 

“Thanks, I’m the mastermind behind all of Yukhei’s and Renjun’s.” Comes another stranger, a face with delicate features but his whole neck is covered in tattoos. “I’m Kun, I own this shop with Sicheng.” He points over to a tall, lanky kid that has a few tattoos too.

 

“Wow,” Donghyuck breathed out in a smile. “So you did Renjun’s first tattoo?” He asks as he grabs Renjun’s arm and points to Renjun’s neck where he has a collection of planets floating from his ear down to the base of his neck.

 

“That was Ten actually, he’s not here right now because he’s out with his boyfriend, but everything else I did on Renjun.” Kun beams with pride.

 

Before Donghyuck can continue to gush about how well Renjun’s tattoos look on him, a boy rushes out from the back. “We’re out of hot pockets—oh!” He pauses when he sees Donghyuck, “Aren't you the class president?”

 

Donghyuck bites his lip and Renjun swings an arm over his shoulder, “Yeah he is, so keep your mouth shut, Chenle.” Donghyuck watches the way Renjun narrows his eyes at his little brother.

 

Chenle snorts at the reaction, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t care, just tell Jisung I said I hate him.” Is all he says before he goes to take a seat next to Sicheng on the couch.

 

“How old is he again?” Donghyuck whispers towards Renjun.

 

“Sixteen.”

 

“And he already has tattoos?” Donghyuck whispers once more in surprise.

 

Renjun chuckles, “You can do a lot with parents permission.” He whispers back along the shell of Donghyuck’s ear before pulling away. “Donghyuck wants to get a tattoo too.” He tells Kun with a smile.

 

The older artist turns back to them, “Are you eighteen, Donghyuck?” He asks.

 

Donghyuck nods his head, “Yeah, I turned eighteen last June.” He promises, fishing for his wallet to pull out his ID to show Kun.

 

Kun passes him his ID back and smiles, “Alright, so who’s going first?”

 

 

 

 

Renjun ends up in the chair not even five minutes after Kun had asked. He’s got his shirt off and he’s laying on his side to get a rib tattoo that Donghyuck _knows_ feels painful. Renjun winces each time the needle hits the skin and Donghyuck locks their fingers together so he can have something to grip on. By the tenth time Renjun lets out a pained whine, Donghyuck leans down to kiss his lips softly and encouragingly. Renjun only smiles when he pulls away, scrunching his eyebrows together once more until Kun is done.

 

Kun wipes the tattoo down and Donghyuck catches sight of Renjun’s puffy, red skin. Kun puts a cool ointment over Renjun’s tattoo and tells him to relax for a moment. Kun snaps some pics to put on his portfolio and when he leaves to go upload them on their website, Donghyuck springs up to look the new tattoo. It’s just a simple outline of a skeleton hand and a normal hand. The skeleton hand and the normal hand are back to back of each other, but the only thing connecting them is that their pinkies are tangled together. Donghyuck thinks it’s looks simple, yet really fucking beautiful all in one, Kun did a great job.

 

“Does it look nice?” Renjun asks with his eyes closed on the chair, arm thrown over his chest so he doesn’t touch the sensitive skin.

 

Donghyuck nods his head, “Yeah it looks really good,” He pauses. “What does it mean?”

 

Renjun shifts lightly in the chair, but he finally opens his eyes and looks at Donghyuck. “Um… my parents passed away when I was fourteen, so it’s just like a tribute to them really.” He locked his dry lips, “Just to show that I’m still connected to them, even if they’re gone.”

 

Donghyuck hums and leans forward to grab Renjun’s bottom lips between his own. He nibbles lightly before pulling away, “Thanks for sharing, the tattoo looks great, babe.” He pushes lightly against Renjun’s nose in an eskimo kiss.

 

Renjun chuckles, “Yeah, Kun’s a fucking beast.” He smiles and sits up, expanding his arm to catch sight of it.

 

When he looks back up, Donghyuck kisses him sweetly and softly. Renjun’s mouth flies open on instinct and Donghyuck takes charge first, breathing through his nose and enjoying the fight Renjun puts up. It ends in his favor and Donghyuck knows Renjun is going to say it’s because he was in pain, Donghyuck only smiles lightly as he nips Rejun’s tongue to tease him before pulling away.

 

Renjun chases after him, but Kun walks back into the room. “You ready, Donghyuck?” He has a smile on his face and fresh new pair of gloves.

 

Donghyuck picks up the sheet and stares at the design Kun had drawn for him. It’s dots that are arranged in a circle, the outlines of clouds inside and two flying saucers. He’s always been a bit of a dreamer since he was kid, aliens are just another one of his many obsessions, so combining the two for a nice tattoo was fairly easy.

 

Renjun looks at him with a small smile, grabbing his hand to thread their fingers together. “I’ll hold your hand through it,” He promises sweetly.

 

Donghyuck smiles back, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

 

**March 10th 2019: Donghyuck and Renjun are caught [UNEXPECTED]**

 

“Where’s Renjun?” Jaemin’s voice filled the room, posters in his hand while Jeno carries boxes of important things inside.

 

Donghyuck raises a brow at the name, “I don’t know…” He pauses to wonder, squinting his eyes. “Why would Renjun be in the student council room?”

 

“He got in a fight with Hyunjin from the basketball team during gym and Jeno’s dad told him he had to clean out the student council closet since he’d only skip out on detention.” Jaemin turns to look at his boyfriend, “Babe, I’m starting to think your dad has a soft spot for Renjun.”

 

Jeno laughs lightly at that, “Maybe? Probably thinks things aren’t well at home or something—“

 

“That’s assholely of your dad to think,” Donghyuck replies, eyes focused on the paper in his hand, yet his tone is precise and angered. “Is it based on Renjun’s appearance?”

 

Jeno opens his mouth, but then closes it quickly when he can’t find the words to justify his father. Jaemin steps in then, “Calm down, Hyuck, it’s not like any of us actually know Renjun outside of school.”

 

On cue, Renjun stalks into the room with furious brows, brand new red colored hair and a bruise on his cheekbone. He’s got an obnoxiously bright yellow cartoon band aid across the bridge of his nose. He looks tense and unpleased with the duties he has to fulfill as punishment. Donghyuck wants to go up to him and run a soothing hand down his arm. His lips itch to ask him about his day, but he refrains since Jeno and Jaemin are present.

 

“Talking about me?” Renjun questions when he realizes the room has gone silent upon his entrance.

 

Donghyuck shakes his head, finally setting the papers down and looking at the other boy. “You’re a tomato now?”

 

“Yeah, do you like it?” Renjun smirks back at him, reaching up to grab the ends of his fried hair. He looks up at it through his lashes, pleased at the color.

 

Donghyuck snorts at the question, “It’s your hair, not mine.”

 

“Hmm…” Renjun nods in agreement, a smile on his lips. “You should dye your hair too, I think a change would look good on you.”

 

Before Donghyuck can answer, Jaemin looks at them two with wondering eyes. “I think Jeno and I missed the part where you two became friends.” Jeno nods his head too, slowly and confused.

 

Renjun shrugs, pulling out his phone and sitting at one of the desks with disinterest. “After taking your shift of watching the detention room, Renjun doesn’t shut his mouth.” Donghyuck looks over at him with a mock glare, Renjun juts his chin out in a cocky manner.

 

“And you don’t either?” Renjun snaps back with a smirk, remembering all the times Donghyuck has initiated their makeout sessions. “Your mouth never stops moving.”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, a pink blush spreading along his cheeks because he knows exactly what Rejun means. “You have no filter, huh?”

 

“You don’t have one either, sweetheart.” Renjun replies sickeningly sweet, Donghyuck feels his knees go weak once.

 

Jeno squints with the room falls silent. “Didn’t you watch the detention room like only twice?”

 

“And what about it?” Renjun challenges him, a balled fist at his side. Jeno’s eyes widen at the attitude, but Renjun isn’t an easy guy, and that makes Donghyuck snort.

 

“That’s twice too many,” Donghyuck decides to step in to let Renjun know Jeno isn’t any actual threat. “Also that was the fault of _you two_ for disappearing those times.” At least Jeno looks sheepish at the accusation.

 

Jaemin frowns in thought, but lets him be when he realizes there’s not much he can say about Donghyuck befriending the school delinquent. “Alright well, we have stuff to organize,” He claps his hands together and Renjun rolls his eyes. “Come on, I’ll show you to the closet.”

 

 

 

 

“How’s organizing?” Donghyuck walks into the closet, pleased to find that some of the mess has been taken care of, and even more pleased to find that Renjun is an organized person.

 

Renjun huffs with a simple eye roll. He had taken off his school blazer a while ago and his short sleeve exposed his pretty tattoos. Donghyuck takes some time to admire the pretty ink on equally gorgeous skin. He subconsciously starts scratching at his own tattoo that owns the space on his right wrist.

 

“It’s going,” He stands straight and cracks his back. “Did you miss me already, baby?”

 

Donghyuck hums at the pet name and wastes no time to grab Renjun’s face in his hands, “Yeah I did,” He stares at the bruise on his cheekbone and the band aid on his nose. “What the fuck were you even thinking, Seungmin is like two times your size.”

 

Renjun huffs at the comment, “I heard he pushed Chenle in the hall, so I couldn’t let him go that fucking easy.” He rolls his eyes as he thinks about the incident, knuckles tightening.

 

Donghyuck reaches one hand down to grab his fist and ease the pressure, “You’re going to get expelled at this rate.” He shakes his head, looking at Renjun’s bruised knuckles and bringing them up to kiss softly.

 

“Don’t worry, after I beat Seungmin’s ass, he admitted to bullying Chenle.” He looks pleased with himself, “So I didn’t get the bad end of it all.”

 

Donghyuck intertwines their hands, “Good,” He brings one hand up to caress Renjun’s jaw before leaning forward to kiss his lips.

 

After the tattoo incident, Renjun had asked him if he would like to be his boyfriend over the chinese takeout that Kun had ordered. Donghyuck had swallowed the sesame chicken down and rolled his eyes, letting Renjun know that _yes,_ he would like to be his boyfriend. They had shared sweet kisses after that, only breaking apart when Yukhei coughed loudly because the food was getting cold.

 

It’s a fond memory of Donghyuck’s, Renjun was a simple yet thrilling guy; a perfect mix for Donghyuck’s chaotic energy.

 

“I’m trying to clean, pretty boy.” Renjun chuckles softly when Donghyuck moves his lips to press along the corner of his mouth and then to his jaw, finally resting near his tattoos.

 

Donghyuck makes sure to bite at the tattoos, leaving small little innocent bug bites on Renjun’s neck. “Jaemin and Jeno went to the store to pick up more supplies, we’ll be fine.” He hums against the skin.

 

Renjun groans at how persistent Donghyuck is, but he still loses his tattooed fingers in Donghyuck’s hair as the boy works on a hickey near Renjun’s adam apple. Donghyuck isn’t kind and he knows Renjun enjoys it, he bites down with his teeth and presses his tongue flat on the salty skin just to leave a mark. Renjun sighs and steps back until they’ve found a comfortable position with Renjun’s back against the wall and Donghyuck leaning into his neck to finish his canvas. The moment Renjun closes his eyes to feel, the closet door swings further open and Donghyuck jolts, bumping his head roughly on Renjun’s chin. Renjun hisses at the hit and glares at the unexpected company, Jeno and Jaemin’s eyes are as wide as saucers.

 

“Wow,” Jeno replies, a hand held tight around Jaemin’s as Donghyuck falls back into Renjun. “This is beyond what I thought.”

 

Renjun makes sure Donghyuck doesn’t fall and helps steady him, “Ever heard of knocking, dumbass.” He snaps at them through his teeth.

 

Jaemin sputters, pointing an accusing finger at Donghyuck. “What!” He shrieks when he sees the tattoo on Donghyuck’s wrist, “Why?!”

 

“Shut up, Jaemin, you’re making my head hurt.” Donghyuck whines, Renjun snorts at him.

 

“You and Renjun? Since _when?_ ” Jaemin pesters, shock still evident on his gapped mouth and wide eyes.

 

“Since a while,” Donghyuck shrugs, avoiding both Jeno and Jaemin’s scandalous eyes.

 

Renjun scratches his neck awkwardly, “Can we all get out of the closet, it’s kinda crowded in here.”

 

 

 

 

“This explains a lot, wow…” Jaemin breathes out, staring at the floor in order to visually piece everything together.

 

Jeno eyes Donghyuck, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“Why would he?” Renjun answers for him, “I’ve got a bit of a reputation and Donghyuck has a clean one so—”

 

“That’s bullshit, I shouldn’t have been so worried to tell people.” Donghyuck shakes his head and it’s evident that they’ve had this conversation before, it’s also clear that Donghyuck is sorry.

 

Renjun shrugs his shoulders, “You know how people are around this school.” He’s not foreign to people treating him differently because of his nose piercing and his tattoos, Renjun knows the talk.

 

Jeno sighs, a frown on his lips. “Sorry if I did that to you, Renjun.” The shorter boy only shrugs again, clearly stating he isn’t bothered by Jeno.

 

“People like to call him a thug, but he’s nowhere near one.” Donghyuck replies, disdain on his lips. “The way you guys reacted also reminded me why I was so scared of telling people, but it’s really no ones fucking business—”

 

“Calm down,” Renjun snickers at him, patting a comforting hand on his back. “Also for the record, I don’t sell drugs nor am I in a gang.” He turns his eyes to Jeno and Jaemin.

 

Jaemin blushes at the words, he remembers believing the second one and telling the whole student council committee that Renjun was in a local gang. “Sorry, that really was a dick move of me.”

 

Renjun shrugs once more, “I don’t really care what people think of me.” He replies honestly with a tight smile, “Rumors and telling me shit to my face will get you a completely different reaction though.”

 

Jaemin nods his head in agreement, “Noted.” He says before turning to Donghyuck. “Sorry for jumping on you like that, it’s really none of my business, I was just…”

 

“It’s fine,” Donghyuck smiles softly at him.

 

Jeno snaps his fingers, a bright look in his eyes that Donghyuck doesn’t quite like. “Oh this is cool,” He pauses dramatically, “Now we can go on the double dates Nana has always wanted to do.” He smiles nicely, Renjun rolls his eyes.

 

Jaemin practically skyrockets, “This will be so much fun, we could go to—“

 

* * *

 

 

**April 25th 2019: Two paint brushes [UNCONSTRAINED]**

 

“Ok first of all,” Donghyuck breathes out, letting go of Renjun’s hand and staring up at the mural in the middle of the city. “You didn’t tell me you painted so nicely.”

 

Renjun snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, “You’ve seen my sketches before.” He lights up a cigarette, distractingly.

 

“Renjun those are sketches, these are literal fucking portraits on the city's walls.” Donghyuck stares up in awe at the lovely paintings Renjun has done of famous celebrities.

 

“My sketches are nice,” He blows out smoke and pouts, Donghyuck flicks his bottom lip out of habit to get him to stop.

 

“So what is this?” Donghyuck looks around where there are portraits on different walls along the city.

 

Renjun holds Donghyuck’s hand and leads him down the street of murals for young artist, “It’s like a free space for artists to come a make a painting to cool off or just to get creative juices flowing.” He points at all kinds of different paintings, “They stay up for a month and then they clean them off and another person comes and does theirs.”

 

“Doesn’t that suck?” Donghyuck wonders out loud, “To have your stuff taken down after a month?”

 

Renjun shrugs his shoulders and sucks one last breath of smoke before dropping the cigarette. “I usually always have a small version of my original mural in my sketch book, so I never miss it.” He pauses for a moment, “I think that it's cool that I can come back every month and see a new collection of ideas, it usually helps me with mine.”

 

Donghyuck nods his head in understand, Renjun stops in front of any empty mural and smiles. “So the reason I brought you here today—“

 

“Are we painting a mural?” Donghyuck chuckles at how cutely Renjun smiles back at him, a clear delight and anticipation in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I thought it would be fun.” He smiled softly and reached forward to brush the strands of hair from Donghyck’s forehead, “We don’t have to follow a specific guideline, we can do whatever we want.”

 

Donghyuck hums and leans forward to press a nice kiss on Renjun’s warm lips. “This sounds fun; no restrictions, just you and I with our paint brushes.”

 

Renjun wiggles his brows at the choice of wording. Donghyuck pushes at his shoulder lightly, so Renjun only laughs lightly. The ink covered boy picks up the two paint brushes and hands one to Donghyuck with an excited smile.

 

“Here you go, pretty boy. Let’s get this show on the road.” He says and Donghyuck beams back.

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck falls and lays flat on the sidewalk, back pressed to concrete and sun shining down at him. He’s got paint on his sneakers that his mom will scold him for. On top of that, there are streaks of different colored paint on his face because of Renjun’s teasing hands. A bonus is his red lips that match Renjun’s. Turns out, making out doesn’t inspire them to finish the mural any quicker. Instead it distracts them from every five minutes from getting the job done. Still, Donghyuck didn’t complain every time Renjun got closer and pressed a nice, soothing kiss to his lips.

 

“What do you think?” Renjun has his plaid shirt wrapped around his waist, a white T-shirt on that compliments the dark ink on his skin. He stands over Donghyuck with hands on his waist, blocking the sun from his other boys eyes. “Too tiring?”

 

Donghyuck looks up at him from the ground and sees the various of other colorful streaks along Renjun’s face. He has a red stroke on his forehead, a purple one down his neck on the opposite side of his tattoos, a swatch on green on his left cheek and a dot of blue on his nose. Donghyuck only stares up with a smile on his face, knowing very well that he looks the exact same as Renjun does. There’s an undeniable skip in Donghyuck’s heartbeat when his eyes meet Renjun’s. The brown roots of Renjun’s hair are bleeding through his red hair, and Donghyuck thinks he’s never looked better than this.

 

“It’s fun,” Donghyuck replies honestly, flashing his teeth at Renjun in a grin. “But definitely can get tiring.”

 

The latter smiles and reaches down to grab Donghyuck’s hand, pulling him up and off the concrete. “We’re almost done, pretty boy.”

 

Donghyuck nods his head and Renjun tilts his head to place a kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. When he pulls away, Donghyuck holds his paintbrush slightly more determined. “Alright, let's do this.”

 

* * *

 

**May 28th 2019: PROM [UNREHEARSED]**

 

Donghyuck places his hands carefully on Renjun’s shoulders while the later rested his on Donghyuck’s waist. To say their classmates were shocked was an understatement, some dude in their year even went out his way to tell Donghyuck this wasn’t what a “class president” should do. Needless to say, Renjun got suspended for three whole days—this time it was for fueling a fight with those kids—but he made it back just in time for prom.

 

Donghyuck looks at Renjun with a soft smile, they had taken a few shots of vodka before coming and it has definitely helped ease the curious stares. Renjun’s cheeks are flushed from the alcohol, and he’s got a purple bruise on his jaw from all the fighting (that doesn’t make him any less handsome, sadly). Renjun has also swapped out his black studs with silver crest moons on his ears, and he’s beginning to add more piercings to the shell of his right ear. In his three days of suspension, he’s gone blonde and Donghyuck has never felt himself to be so out of breath. Renjun looks incredibly beautiful tonight, with a bruised jaw, piercing on his nose and ears, and tattoos peeking from under his dress shirt.

 

Donghyuck can feel his bruised knuckles grip his waist a bit tighter as they stare into each other's eyes. “Will you mind if I beat up the kid from A-3?” Renjun’s lips quirk up a bit as they continue slow dancing.

 

“I’m sure this time they’ll probably actually expell you, so _yes,_ I do mind.” Donghyuck laughs lightly, the alcohol in his system making his throat warm.

 

“Just wondering because I heard him talking smack about how the class president shouldn’t be—“

 

Donghyuck kisses him, squared on the mouth and in front of the surprised eyes around the dance floor. He can hear Jaemin and Jeno tell a few kids to _fuck off and stop staring,_ so he feels himself press harder to Renjun’s lips. He feels happier and excited to be showing him off to the whole senior class—this is Donghyuck’s boyfriend.

 

It cells amazing to kiss Renjun like this and without shame that the “uptight” class president is dating the “bad boy” delinquent of their class. Renjun doesn’t really care about that title, people stay out of his way most times because of it which is better for him. Donghyuck did mind it a bit though, since people were so quick to stereotype Renjun because of the ink on his skin, the piercings and dramatic hair changes. People were quick to point that Donghyuck wasn’t in Renjun’s league, which is total bullshit. Even now, Donghyuck has his tongue down Renjun’s throat and he loves the taste, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

It’s definitely the alcohol because Renjun isn’t that bold in public, not because he’s doesn’t want to show Donghyuck off but because he’s reserved. Donghyuck can't do well in big crowds either, but alcohol works wonders and when Renjun whines into his mouth, Donghyuck thinks he can do this for a long time. Renjun is practically a puddle in his hands as Donghyuck continues to draw out whines from Renjun’s mouth. They sound pretty and pleasing, a lot better than the slow dancing music they have playing on the speakers.

 

Renjun pulls away first and his mouth is slightly tinted with color, gloss on his lips. He smiles prettily and presses his head in between the part where Donghyuck’s neck and shoulder meet. “Ok that’s enough, we’re in public.” He leans up to nip Donghyuck’s neck lightly before pulling away.

 

Donghyuck smiles and runs his fingers through Renjun’s blonde locks as he presses his forehead into his nape. “Are you that embarrassed of me, delinquent?”

 

Renjun laughs wholeheartedly and it makes Donghyuck’s chest swell. “Never, mr class president.” He stands straight and stares into Donghyuck’s eyes, reaching down to hold his hand and stop them from slow dancing. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

 

“Where do you wanna go?” Donghyuck replies, but he can’t help the smile that blossoms on his lips when he looks at Renjun.

 

Renjun leans up and lightly knocks their noses together cutely, “I’ve always wanted to go swimming in a lake at night, wanna do that?”

 

Donghyuck bites his lips and nods his head, goosebumps rising on his skin from how electrifying it is to have someone match his energy. He nods his head and Renjun places a sweet kiss below his ear before they’re off.

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck’s hair is wet and glued to his forehead, Renjun laughs at him because his is fried and sticks in odd directions from the water. They play in the water and Donghyuck scowls at him when Renjun splashes at him for his amusement. Still, with mock anger and a smile, Donghyuck swims after him to do the same. The moon is light and casting a pretty shadow on Donghyuck and Renjun’s skin. Their dressy prom clothes are discarded on the grass, but they’ve got their boxers and socks on when they play in the water. Donghyuck has never felt happier in his life than in this very moment.

 

“I’mma get another tattoo,” Renjun says after they’ve come down their high of a splash war.

 

Their collarbones and shoulders are peeking up from the water, Donghyuck eyes the Roman numerals on Renjun’s collarbone, and the planets on going down the side of his neck just below his ear. He knows Renjun has a total of six tattoos now. The other four being the one on his rib, the dragon on his forearm, the ram on his middle finger and a crescent moon on index finger on the opposite hand. Donghyuck only has one, the cloud/saucer tattoo he got when he went with Renjun, and he feels his heart lighten at the memory.

 

“A change?” Donghyuck wonders and Renjun nods his head, “I’ll go with you, I want another one too.” He confesses as he raises his wrist to look at his tattoo.

 

Renjun looks surprised at the words, “You don’t have to because I’m going.”

 

“I know,” Donghyuck’s arm disappears back into the water as he reassure Renjun. “By the way, what’s the change this time?”

 

He’s never asked Renjun before but he knows mosts changes have to do with his deceased parents or a new self discovery. “I wanna get a cool paintbrush tattoo on me.”

 

Donghyuck thinks back to the time he and Renjun painted a mural on city hall. “Is that what you want to do?” He asks softly, pride swelling in him for Renjun to have found a passion he loves. “Be an artist?”

 

Renjun nods his head once more, “I’ve always knew that, this one has a bit more to it.” He pauses a bit, the look on his eyes shifts when he looks at Donghyuck. “I want it to remind me of my first love.”

 

Donghyuck feels warm under the water and his cheeks flush a bit at the confession under the moon. “Renjun are you…” He licks his dry lips in anticipation.

 

Renjun swims closer to close the gap between them, his ink covered hand peaks up from the water and rests on Donghyuck’s jaw. “Yeah, I’m in love with you, pretty boy.” He replies earnestly, a beautiful story in his eyes of love.

 

Donghyuck breaks into a giggle, leaning forward to press their forehead together as their noses graze one another. “I’m in love with you too.” He can feel Renjun’s smile on his lips as they kiss, the sound of crickets and water flowing as the pale moon shines down at them.

 

When Donghyuck’s mouth feels sore from kissing Renjun for so long, he thinks, this is so like them. Confessing to each other under the moon and at a lake where there is not a single other soul present to witness. Donghyuck laughs into Renjun’s mouth and thinks this might be his unspoken forever. In an alternate universe, Donghyuck has called Renjun his soulmate, and in this one he thinks he might too. It feels so incredibly comfortable to be with Renjun like this. Donghyuck believes Renjun when he calls him his first love, he can feel it too when he looks at Renjun.

 

Renjun smiles when he drags them out of the water because they’ve been inside for too long that their fingers are pruning up. Donghyuck follows him and they put their clothes on. They don’t feel an ounce of anger or regret when their boxers or socks soak up their pants and shoes, only giddiness. Renjun locks their fingers together on his way to his motorcycle and Donghyuck can’t help but lean in and kiss at Renjun’s neck sweetly. He places his lips to his planets tattoo, hitting Saturn nice and square, Renjun laughs.

 

On Renjun’s bike, Donghyuck takes his place in the back and this time Renjun has two helmets for them both. Donghyuck wraps his arms around his waist and when Renjun takes off, Donghyuck has the urge to spread his arms and let the wind hit him. Donghyuck stares at the back of Renjun’s helmet, and his heart swells with insane amount of love. Donghyuck has never felt freer with someone else like he does with Huang Renjun, his unpredictable first love and soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes at this ending // anyway i listened to [myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnZr9VN4mdY) on repeat dshshs  
> I'm writing a jaemin/hyuck fic atm and it's super unnecessarily long and angsty for no reason and it was beginning to drive me a little insane tbh, so i laid in bed and listened to this song and BAM i finally grabbed my laptop and wrote the rebel/delinquent renjun headcanon i had  
> renhyuck are soulmates, donghyuck told us clink clonk to that bitches!
> 
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lustsick) ♡ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Iustsick)


End file.
